Soulmates
by RedBloodedTalisman
Summary: She wished for him to appear, he wished for her to appear... just when you thought everything they found each other, now it will take a fight to keep them together. IchixRuki and IshixHime slight HitsugayaxKarin and RenjixTatsuki. Rated M for mature theme
1. Prologue

A/N: This first chapter is a Prologue to the Story of Soulmates, if you ask me, it was necessary to write it since without it I would have to explain or write to many "adds" or "extras" later, like to explain why some things happen. Don't worry; the story will really begin with the next chapter. Hope you like it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH or any of its characters they are all property of Kubo T-sama am only a pathetic user of his characters profiles xD

Rukia opened the car door and walked from there a few steps to enter school; she looked the makeshift bracelet in her hand and remembered the words of another girl of her class. "It's easy, you make a bracelet or buy it from a person you'll never see again and place it in your wrist while you think about finding your soulmate, after that you must never take it off, time and luck will do its magic… so when you meet him it will fall off of you, one way or another". She wondered about the reality in her words, but never cared, she was 9 and barely knew about boyfriends, girlfriends and specially love.

Since was about to pass the school entrance when a boy passed in front of her, he called her attention because of the light orange color of his hair and the lady with him, who seemed to be his mother, she turned to get in but the makeshift bracelet was trapped between 2 nails, the moment she pulled it was broken in half. The bell was ringing to get in so she had no time to pick it up, leaving it there and running inside, she later looked for it but never found it. "Oh well…" she thought "it's not like I lost my soulmate along with the bracelet" with time the bracelet and the soulmate were forgotten.

8 years (kindda like xD) later;

Rukia woke up with the ringing of a phone, her hand snaked through the covers until reaching her phone and clicking off the alarm, a few minutes later she was up and taking a bath. Her thoughts went from time to the day, Tuesday and the week was already beginning but she already wished it was ending. Another day at school and she wasn't on the mood to stand it, so pretty much against her will she changed into her school uniform, went downstairs, took a glass of orange juice and left. For a split second she thought about saying goodbye to her older brother but there was no point in doing it, it's not like he cared or anything.

She was 9 when she moved to Japan and even there she kept moving in 8 years she had already visited 5 schools. All of that was because of her family, more precisely her brother, she was adopted at the age of 7 by the Kuchiki family, the older of them; Byakuya took care of her since then, provided everything she needed except of a "home", she knew she wasn't exactly wanted there, so it was pointless fighting it, since she always knew where she belonged she tried making herself invisible by doing everything perfect, as long as she never made any mistakes nobody looked at her, nobody bugged her: she was invisible.

At her school things went as usual, boring classes, classmates that couldn't get over themselves, teacher who couldn't have any respect for themselves in front of the students, she hated it, but she had no other choice but to keep going and try being perfect there, nobody would notice her anyway, nobody cared. Even thought she was on the top of the class she was used to ignore teachers and instead of taking notes she painted or draw in class, at first she sucked at it so she dedicated to drawing bunnies and cute little things but with time she became good at drawing what she liked; anime, so she draw on class, at lunch, before going to bed, on weekends, it was her way to disconnect from the world and be at peace. She was drawing that day when her teacher saw her.

"I see you like anime… ne?"

"Yes" she instinctively placed a smile on her face; she used doing that for teachers or curious classmates.

"I know a friend who has a club or something dedicated to it, they usually lend videos, books and stuff of that, maybe you're interested on it?"

"Maybe"

"I'll give you his e-mail address" he wrote something on a paper and handed it to Rukia, she placed it inside her bag and forgot about it for the rest of the day. Later that day back at her brother's house, she emptied her bag looking for her glasses when she found the piece of paper, she remembered what an old friend told her once. _Nobody is an island and even if you wish to be one you'll never be, you should surround yourself with people who might be able to help you on your way to becoming a mangaka. _

The thought make her shiver, she didn't believe in people, she learnt to never believe or trust them after being let down so many times, but her friend was right, if she was gonna be a mangaka someday she needed friends to help her or at least the "right friends" to do it. But something in the back of her mind still stopped her; even thought she might like to say otherwise, she craved for some friends to be by her side, living all her life alone wasn't a joke and it wasn't like now she was used to it, she still wanted a friend, even if she didn't deserved one, even if she couldn't have one, she at least should try, right?

She took sat down on her bed and placed her laptop over her legs, opening the browser she searched for her account on an email webpage, writing the e-mail address she wrote the mail.

_Renji; _

_You don't know me, I knew about you through a teacher of mine, he told me you go to a club of anime or something, I was wondering if you could give me more information about it? For anything this is my e-mail you can write me here. _

_Greetings. _

_Eriol _

The use of a nickname was not something so brilliant but she preferred to keep herself "safe" in case of emergency. So she sent the mail and after drawing a bit she went to sleep. It would pass away a couple of weeks for the guy to answer the mail, she was surprised.

_Eriol; _

_I don't know many teachers but if you like anime then we have a forum so you can post whatever issue or topic you want to discus about it, we also meet usually on Sundays at the House of the Eagle at 10 or 11 am usually, if you like we can talk a bit more by msn, am online almost all day. _

_Renji_

And that's basically how she meet "the mob" like they liked calling themselves. Even thought her brother forbid it after knowing about it, she kept talking to them by msn, it wasn't like she was killing anyone, she was just doing what she wanted to do for the first time in her life.

"Zaraki told me House of the Eagle kicked you out xD"

"Yeah, they found some of the guys procreating on the bathrooms so they kicked us out… xD, shitty I know but there's nothing we can do"

"So, where are you going to meet now?"

"Don't know, probably at the Pro-Ceres plaza, we used to meet there and do some stuff… why you ask will you go back to go?"

"Don't know… maybe"

Another year went by this way, until next year when she got the news her brother would be leaving town and she would be left as the head of the house, and so she did. The Sunday after her brother's departure she went to "Hobby Planet" where the mob was gathering now. Rukia had her heart on her hand when she went upstairs the place, more when she saw Renji near the door, but soon when Zaraki, Tatsuki (Renji's girlfriend) and the other arrived she felt more at ease, others came also, many of them she didn't knew some others she did.

"Hey Rukia, recognize this guy?" Zaraki said pointing at a giant.

"You're Chad, ne?" She smiled shyly

"Yeah… nice to meet you at last Rukia-chan" He smiled softly. Rukia took sit by a window and saw how the others talked she tried following some of the jokes Zaraki made but she felt all small and shy, it was quite sometime since the last time she saw Zaraki or Renji and the first she ever saw Chad in person, there were no screens between them and she felt defend less, taking her arms around herself she tried covering her arms more with her shirt and her bracelets when Zaraki took her hand by surprise.

"I just want to see something" he said while he pulled from her hand, but with the quick movement he made the sleeve slipped up reveling thin red lines under the clothing and the bracelets. It only lasted a second but she felt it like hours, she quickly took her hand back and looked at Zaraki then too Chad who seemed to have watched the whole scene. _Did they notice? There's no way they did… I took my hand too fast for them to have seen anything, hope they haven't. .. _ Later that day she spoke to Chad about it, her relation with him grew deeper with that, he was her confident, when it happened.

It was Sunday and Rukia left her house to go to the meeting Zaraki would bring milk for her that day, and she would meet Phiro-chan for the first time, another friends she had come to like pretty much, when she got there she found a guy standing by Zaraki's side with a lost expression on his face, he was frowning, his lips making a small pouting expression, his deep eyes looking into something no one else could look, but the peculiar thing about him was the orange colored hair he had. She recognized him immediately.

"ah…. Hi… Phiro-chan?" He looked at her but didn't recognize her, instead he half smiled and looked another way. She wondered about it and later Zaraki told her.

"He lost his memories… he can't remember anything from a couple of months ago, he couldn't even remember he had a girlfriend"

"Why?"

"Don't know… it just happened"

The day passed but Rukia couldn't help to look at Phiro's expression, so helpless she wanted to protect him, to take care of him, she wanted to take away the pain from him but didn't knew how… didn't thought she could. Time passed, Renji was absorbed by his studies and Tatsuki, Chad talked with Rukia every day, Rukia entered college and Phiro's girlfriend Orihime broke up with him.

Another month went away like the blink of an eye.


	2. Just for once and everything burns

A/N: Yeah… I know this will fit Rukia like a bigger glove, I know she sounds OOC but I will tell you this, this FF paints Rukia on a way different than the one in the manga, she's tough I know but there's someone who's capable of making her weak and that one is Ichigo, he can also make her strong but now let's just explore the weakness in her life and how she founds something else in Ichigo-kun ok?

Disclaim-r : No, I don't own BLEACH or any of its characters, just the desire of doing ecchi stuff with Renji and Ichigo…. xP

Rukia woke up by sound of screams coming from out of her bedroom, so it seemed his brother was ordering something again. And so her day started, with the usual beating from her adoptive parents and orders from her older stepbrother. Then she went to school were at least she was sure no one gave a damn about her and taking a moment from the movement there she went to the bathrooms to do what she was no used to do when she couldn't take it anymore; she took a cutter from her skirt and sliding it over her skin made a few superficial cuts, superficial but deep enough to bleed.

Later at home she got online and spoke to Renji. Talking to him brought her back to reality but even thought he made her feel better and all she couldn't trust him enough to tell him, he was her friend alright but there was no way in the world she was ever gonna trust a men again. That night the memories came to her in her sleep like other nights before on a bad dream.

_A tall man took her hands up on the air pressing her body against the cold wall, hitting her elbows and waist in the process. Not caring about her or her screams of help he continued, ripping her blouse to suckle on her small breasts, ripping her panties to posses her, to fill her of the emptiness and mud she hated. _

Rukia woke up barely keeping a scream of pain to herself, tried in vain to keep her tears inside her eyes but they found their way down her cheeks, as the warm trails of salty water went down she hugged herself trying to wash away the horrible sensation, looking down at her arms she saw the mud covering her and desperately scratched herself until she drew blood out, but it was no use the mud would never leave her.

The next day she thought about, maybe trusting a guy wouldn't be bad… it depended on who she wanted to trust, then she remembered who she wanted to trust… Adam, it was a guy he met at a church, a cute sweet guy, they already knew eachother for about a year and he seemed to have a crush on her, she was sure she liked him the same way, even thought now with the time she had spent with Ichigo (Phyro) she wasn't sure… specially now that she was getting used to call him by his given name instead of the nickname he used, but she was going through hell now and she wanted a friend, not only a friend… maybe… a lover she could trust and who would defend her from those horrible nightmares. Next time she was able to talk with him they met in private.

"I want you to be my girlfriend" he blurted out

"I would love to be your girlfriend" Rukia thought for a moment about it, but before she was able to react Adam was already hugging her from the side looking for a kiss on her cheek, memories came back to her more real, somehow him hugging her was not feeling good or right… not even… comfortable for her, she felt how her world was crushed again " I can't be your girlfriend…" she looked at him in the eye, "there's so much in my life right now I can't, please understand… there's a problem I need to solve and I need you by my side to solve it.. would you please stay by my side?" She looked at him pleadingly but was cut off by the cold answer he gave her "what? Friend? If you don't want me then, I don't care shit about you anyway, who am I to actually just stick around because you want me too? Look for a mother if that is what you want" Rukia was able to stop her tears from falling down from her eyes until she got home and then she started to cry on her bedroom, later she cut herself until the pain knock her out into sleep. Sleep took her away and before she knew it, she had forgotten completely about Adam and his rejection.

Life continued it's flow until graduation and Rukia begun to work at his step-father's office, it wasn't heaven instead it became another hell just like her home, there her father would ask of her impossible and attack her for not being able to do as he pleased, how could she be the heir of the so prestigious Kuchiki family? Surely she wasn't after all she didn't even had the Kuchiki blood on her veins. But she took it all in, after all they were right, she didn't deserved anything, she had to be better, to make herself worthy of living, worthy of the air she breathed… worthy of him.

Next Sunday she spent with the mob she enjoyed the company of others but most of all of Phyro, it was so easy to feel ok and secure with him, his eyes would bring her to an easiness she felt she recognize from someplace else but didn't had a clue of where.

"Hi Rukia" Ichigo said smiling at her.

"Koey koey ataro" Rukia answered brightly to him, again that smile of his would make her smile too, so easily.

"OO what?" he was puzzled by her response making her laugh internally _kawaii _

"Oh… it means welcome dear friend, its on another language, a north American native language for what I have heard, not sure of which"

"SUGOI it sounded like a kid calling me, it sounded kindda cute"

"Then… am going to call you Koey Koey from now on, do you like it?" Rukia wondered from were did that came from, was she nuts? Ichigo already had a girlfriend, she shouldn't be bonding with him… and in any case was she giving someone a name? something as important as a name for her? The image of Kaien-dono came to her mind turning her to a darker reality, until she saw the beaming smile again.

"Sure, next time we meet be sure to call me that way and I'll call you Zei Zei do you like it?" Rukia blushed but tried to hide it immediately "Ah… sure… sounds like a kid calling me "

Time passed and Rukia and Ichigo became good friends, but it was a sudden turn of events what made them change their friendship to something else.

"Ichigo?" Inoue called his attention from the notes he was taking from class. "I have something to tell you later, so stay after class, ok?" Ichigo looked surprised by the tone she used an answered seriously to agree. Later after class they met behind the school complex to speak.

"Ichigo, I think we should break up, no… I mean… am breaking up with you… this never turned the way it was supposed to be, I mean… I… this doesn't work anymore, am sorry"

He felt the world going down and sinking beneath a sea of despair and hurt, the girl he loved so much, the girl he wanted to spend his life with, and now she was gone. Time only told him the reality of his situation, someone told him they saw Inoue kissing Chad, she no longer cared about him? Time went by, almost 3 months after what happened he tried and went out with the mob to clear his thoughts and freshen up a bit. Rukia was there enjoying herself with the others when another panic attack hit her and she had the urge to run, Renji ran after her to find her but she was faster, after running around the mall she found herself tired and back with the group, so tired she was she decided to sit down for a moment on a couch there, first Renji took sit by her side but later Ichigo went to sit by her side, told her to take it easy.

_Why… kaien-dono… why? _Thoughts of remorse and regret filled her when she felt the warmth around Ichigo surrounding her, like something draw her to him she rested her head on his shoulder feeling how her body reacted to his presence filling her with the feeling of being safe and happy _there's so much unhappiness in my life, I will let myself enjoy this… just for a little bit… just for now… just once… I'll let myself be happy _This thought made her comfortable and she fell sleep easily against him, later they moved her to someplace else and she was sure another friend took her like a corpse to someone else's car and then to another mall, there she spent the day trying to enjoy the fun but somehow she couldn't stop chasing Ichigo around, even just to bug him or tease him, somehow it seemed her body was craving for his warmth more than what she could have ever expected. Then after playing at the arcade the group sat down to take a rest and Rukia took the opportunity to sit by his side and rest, she placed her head again against his shoulder but this time while her mind drifted off into oblivion forgetting where she was and who was around her, just feeling the warmth surrounding her and his smile, his shallow breathing, his sighs when she moved, suddenly her right hand moved on her own to found his left hand were it came to hide, he never closed her hand but she enjoyed the feeling hiding her hand on his, wrapping her fingers between his fingers, it seem to fit perfectly somehow.

_How come this never happened with others before? How… perfect… natural… good… so good_

The day ended but she was sure she never part from the place in the mall taking his hand, resting herself against him, she slept that day like never before, she was happy for the first time in her life, she was really happy, it didn't matter if he would never let her do that with him again, she would have the memory with her forever, it didn't matter if she herself would never allow herself to show as weak as she did that day with him ever again… she had the warmth embedded in her skin forever.

Ichigo looked at fakesky of his bedroom wondering about that day, what he felt was something different from before, it seemed… something she already knew, she had to talk to her about something, now he knew, but he wasn't sure about what… maybe sleep would tell him about it.

_Dam I was really tempted to close my hand around hers today… I wonder why…_


End file.
